


That Time When You Almost Broke My Heart

by WinterSky411



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Happy Ending, Is this how you tag?, Meh, crying kuroko, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSky411/pseuds/WinterSky411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when Akashi tells Kuroko about his 'future lover? How will Kuroko react seeing that he was in love with the redhead for more than two years now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time When You Almost Broke My Heart

Kuroko ran to his room, ignoring his mother—who had a worried look on her face— as he opened the door and slammed it shut. Tears streamed down his beautiful face as he reminisced on what happened earlier..

Earlier~

They were having practice in the school gym when Akashi suddeny called for him. He went to where the redhead was, seating himself next to the captain. Then the redhead asked, with a warm smile that always makes his heart beat faster, "Did you like the new chapter?" The tealhead's eyes widened, before he also smiled. "It was very thrilling Akashi-kun, I never thought that something like that would happen." He said, Akashi chuckled, the sound was music to Kuroko's ears, "That story was actually dedicated for someone I love, he's going to be my lover soon." Akashi looked up with a warm smile on his face. But Kuroko, his heart shattered at what the redhead said. 'Someone he loves? He already..found someone?' Tears wanted to escape from his eyes. He looked at Akashi.

He looks so happy and content...

Talking about that someone...

I wasn't the one who can make him happy like that...

I never had a chance..

The tealhead tried his best to stop the tears that were threatening to escape his eyes. He looked down, his teal hair covering his eyes. His chest was hurting, he had trouble breathing. "Akashi-kun." He called, Akashi looked at him, "Hmm?" "I think I need to go home, I'm not feeling so well.." He explained while standing up, a frown made its way to Akashi's face when he heard this. "Let me accompany you then." The redhead said, also standing up and walking closer.

Don't..

Don't come any closer..!

"Tetsuya..?"

Don't call me by my given name..!

"Is there something wrong?" He felt a hand on his shoulder, but he slapped it away before running, ignoring the shouts of his name.

Akashi-kun...

Akashi-kun...

Kuroko sobbed. It hurt so much, seeing him happy like that. Knowing that it wasn't him that made the redhead happy. He cried and cried, curling up as he lied on his bed. Minutes later, he fell asleep, tired after crying so much..

The next day, Kuroko didn't attend school. It made Akashi worried, he was distracted all day. He tried to call the phantom's phone but no one was answering. That just made the redhead frown.

Tetsuya..

Kuroko went to school the next day, but he was avoiding Akashi. It irked the redhead but he let the shadow do as he please, giving him some space. This continued for three days and it was affecting their practice, especially Kuroko's passes, it was always on the wrong timing, too strong or too weak.

Practice ended, and he went home. He didn't want this to continue. It was affecting everything, he can't even have a decent sleep at night.

I hate the fact that I didn't confess sooner..

I hate this..

I hate this..!

But then, he got an idea. What bugs him is that he wasn't able to tell the redhead his feelings right?

Then I'll tell him..

I don't care if Akashi-kun will reject me.

I want him to know my feelings..

Lunch break the next day, he looked for the redhead. Kuroko searched in the redhead's classroom, in the gym, etc. He saw him leaning on a tree, reading a book. Kuroko took a deep breath and started to approach the redhead. "Akashi-kun." He said, the redhead looked at him, "Tetsuya. Is there something you need?" Akashi asked—he put a bookmark in between the pages where he left before closing the book—but Kuroko kept quiet.

'What happened to the lines I rehearsed?!' Kuroko thought, he didn't say anything. But the redhead just waited. He internally sighed, looks like he's really going to do it.

"Akashi-kun/Tetsuya." They said at the same time, making them laugh. "Akashi-kun first." He said, smiling. "No, its alright, it can wait." The redhead said while crossing his arms. "But I insist, Akashi-kun." Kuroko pouted, looking adorable. Akashi sighed, he knew how stubborn Kuroko was when he wanted to. "Remember the person I told you about?" The redhead started. Something in Kuroko churned, not liking where this is going. He nodded. "Well.." Sapphire blue eyes widened when he thought of a possibility as to why Akashi brought this up again.

Oh no..

Please no..

Anything but that..!

I didn't even say anything yet!

"..I'm planning on.."

No..

No..!

"..confessing to him later on the rooftop, maybe after practice." There. He said it. The dreaded words that ended everything. Kuroko internally laughed.

Wow..

This is so cruel..

He was slowly breaking inside, his fists were clenched, turning white. His face, was paler than before, he was trembling.

It's over...

I lost my last chance...

"-ya?"

"Eh? What is it Akashi-kun?" He asked, keeping a calm facade. "You were spacing out. What did you want to say earlier?" Akashi asked. "It's nothing Akashi-kun. I think I forgot what I was going to say." A fake smile. Ruby eyes widened, he knew whenever the tealhead was faking something, and this hurted him. 'Why is he faking a smile? Tetsuya always has a genuine smile on his face when he's talking to me.' The redhead thought. Kuroko looked at Akashi. Sapphire blue eyes reflected sadness and hurt. Akashi's eyes widened and a small frown made its way to his face.

Why are you sad..?

What happened..?

Tetsuya..

Tell me...

Why are you hurt..?

Earlier.. When you were spacing out.. Why did you look as if you're breaking inside..?

You looked ready to burst into tears..

I don't like to see you sad.

Tell me..

The redhead was silent despite the questions inside his mind. He opened his mouth to ask but the bell suddenly rang, signaling the end of lunch break. He looked at where Kuroko is, or was, because the shadow was nowhere to be found.

They met at practice but Kuroko avoided the redhead again, just like three days ago..

"Practice ends here!" Multiple sighs of relief was heard once Akashi announced the end of the hellish practice. He scanned the crowd but saw no signs of baby blue hair. He sighed, before going to the school's rooftop.

Kuroko used his lack of presence to leave the gym without being noticed. He went to the back of one of the school buildings and hid there. He sat down and hugged his knees while tears streamed down his pale face, hiccups and sobs leaving his mouth. He didn't want to interfere. He wants Akashi to be happy..

Ah.. My head hurts..

But my heart hurts more..

Akashi-kun..

"Tetsuya." The redhead turned to him and smiled.

Akashi-kun..

"Tetsuya?" The redhead looked at him and smiled afterwards.

Akashi-kun..

"What are you trying to do?" The redhead asked with an amused smile, a chuckle followed.

I can be selfish for once right..?

I can also make you smile..

Kuroko wiped his tears furiously and stood up. His eyes filled with determination.

He ran.

He ran back to the entrance of the school, ran up the stairs—almost tripping— he ran down the hall, and ran up another set of stairs. He looked desperate, but he didn't care. Seeing the door that leads to the rooftop, he slams it open, closes his eyes as he screams.

"AKASHI-KUN! I LOVE YOU! I've always loved you! Please don't hate me. I know that you like someone else! But I-I just wanted to tell you that I-!" He opens his eyes and saw..

No one.

There was no one here at the rooftop.

He fumbled his pockets to take out his phone and saw, '5:47 pm..' He thought, practice ended thirty minutes ago. Of course Akashi won't be here anymore, he thought as he entered the rooftop, before falling on his knees as he started crying again. He sobbed and screamed in anger and sadness.

He pressed his hands against his face as he lowered his head and continued to cry, his whole form was trembling. He didn't feel the droplets that fell on his form, soaking his uniform wet. He didn't hear the footsteps coming closer to where he is.

Akashi-kun..

He suddenly felt himself wrapped in a warm embrace. It felt so comforting but that just made him cry more.. The embrace tightened as if comforting him, and then he heard a familiar voice utter the words that he longed to hear..

"I love you too, Tetsuya."

Sapphire blue eyes widened and he laughed. A sarcastic laugh.

"I think I fell asleep on the rooftop and started dreaming." He said. "I assure you, Tetsuya. That this is real." Dream Akashi said, "That's what the people in my dream say all the time." The tealhead wiped his eyes. Dream Akashi let him go and started caressing his cheeks in a loving manner. "Dream Akashi-kun, since this is only a dream then I'll take advantage of it and just hope not to wake up. Please kiss me. Just this once." The redhead looked amused at what Kuroko called him but still nodded and kissed the shadow, pressing their lips together. The kiss was so soft and gentle, Kuroko closed his eyes as he memorizes the feeling of the redhead's lips against his own. Akashi pulled away and said with a smirk, "Tetsuya, you don't need to memorize the feeling. You'll be getting more than one per day." Kuroko pouted, "Are you telling me that this is real, Dream Akashi-kun?" The redhead just chuckled, "I'm absolute Tetsuya." He said before standing up, also lending a hand to help Kuroko.

"You'll get sick if you stay in the rain too much." The redhead commented. "But your also soaked because of the rain, Dream Akashi-kun." The redhead raised an eyebrow, "I don't get easily sick Tetsuya. And why are you still calling me that?" He said. "Because I'll only believe that what's happening right now is real when I sleep in my room, then wake up with Akashi-kun by my side." Kuroko said, "Oh? Is that an invitation Tetsuya?" The redhead asked, a glint of mischief in his eyes. The tealhead just nodded.

They exited the school and started walking to Kuroko's house. Hands intertwined.

-End-

Omake:

Kuroko woke up in his room and saw no one beside him. 'I knew it was just a dream.. It was too good to be true.' The phantom thought bitterly. 'But why does the left side of my bed smell like Akashi-kun?' He heard a knock. "Kaa-san, I already told you many times that you don't need to knock everytime you go to my room." Kuroko said. He heard the door slowly open. He was shocked at what he saw, it was Akashi, holding a tray—his breakfast, he assumed—with a smile on his face. "Good morning Tetsuya." The redhead's gentle voice said. "A-Akashi-kun, what are you doing here?" Kuroko stuttered. Akashi smirked, "You don't remember? We went to your house and you told me to stay by your side. You didn't even want to sleep because you said that you don't want to wake up from this 'dream'." Kuroko blushed when he remembered last night, he was whining like a baby because he didn't want to sleep.

"But you said that you were gonna confess to someone you love right?" Kuroko said, but Akashi just laughed. "I did right? Although you did beat me to it, I still confessed to you." The phantom player's eyes widened. "So it was me all along? I was getting jealous of myself?" He asked incrediously. "Yes. Did you expect me to love someone else? Tetsuya is the only one." The redhead said and Kuroko blushed again.

"Here, your breakfast." The redhead said, the phantom player nodded and thanked Akashi. "And tell me where your hairbrush is so I can flatten that ridiculous bedhead of yours." Akashi chuckled, looking at his lover's bedhead. Kuroko just pouted and pointed at the drawer next to his bed.

It took Akashi twenty minutes before Kuroko's hair looked presentable again. Although, he did say that Kuroko's bedhead was ridiculous. He won't tell him how early he woke up just so he can fix his own bedhead—it took him 36 minutes— because where's the fun in that? And Kuroko will know about that hellish bedhead when he and the phantom already share the same house and the same bed. The redhead smirked at the thought and kissed the unsuspecting tealhead. "I told you that you'll get more than one per day right?" He said, and kissed him again.

-End-


End file.
